The Street Dog
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: Dean finds a way to express his feelings with some help from Seth Rollins as the brand split strains his relationship with Roman.


**The Street Dog**

 **Summary:** Dean finds a way to express his feelings with some help from Seth Rollins as the brand split strains his relationship with Roman.

Dean sighs and sips his whiskey stirring it with his finger waiting for Seth. He and Seth had been able rekindle their friendship despite the brand split. The split on the other hand had hurt his relationship with Roman. The two fought continuously over minute problems with different time zones. Sadly. It pushed Roman over the edge and the two are taking a break from one another. Dean wasn't taking it well. So, Seth had invited him to a place where he can express his feelings in a healthy manor. As usual Seth is taking his time after working out. Dean continues to sip his whiskey.

After about two hours and six rounds of darts with random bar patrons, Seth finally arrives smelling like the gym and chalk. Dean groans and walks over speaking, "What took you so long Seth? I have been here for two fucking hours." Seth chuckles a bit and grabbing Dean's arm, "Dean. A.) You are in the wrong part of the bar. B.) I have been waiting for you for like three hours." Dean groans being dragged into another part of the bar where people are reading poetry. Seth hands Dean a pen and notepad. "Dean let's get your writing juices flowing and you'll feel a lot better" he says while getting Dean some Earl Grey tea with honey. Dean grabs the items taking a seat in a bean bag chair scoffing, "I'm not letting any of my juices flow and letting go like you nerds." Seth looked at Dean in the eyes and spoke, "Dean this is a judgement free place. I know how much you are hurting right now. You need this please try. Please?" Dean sigh and nods drinking the tea before speaking, "Fine, but if you tell anyone in the company. I will shave your head and then delete your game data. Got it." Dean spent an hour writing before going up to the to speak as Roman entered the room, "This story is called The Street Dog. There was once a street dog who wandered alone after being abandoned. He walked among the passing by people who never saw him. When people did see him, he was kicked around and abused. He was afraid of human after being abandoned and kicked around on the streets.

One day as it was raining, he sat under a bench cold and hungry trying to stay warm. Soon after, a human sat on the bench playing on his phone. The dog shies away and the human notices. The human reaches down and tries to pet him. The dog flinches and backs away scared untrusting of the human. The human watches and leaves.

The next day, the human returns with some food for the dog. Slowly throwing pieces at him to gain his trust. Day by day, the dog got closer and closer to the human. The human was able to take the dog home for the much-needed care. The dog was happy that he finally had a home and someone to care for him. He was the happiest dog in the world. He and his human hung out and played a lot.

One day his human that he loved and trusted came home angry from work. The dog greeted him and the human snapped and started to yell at the dog for being too loud and excited to see him. The dog cowered and the human got madder and kicked the poor dog several times.

This went on for many days. Then the next day, the human came home happy to see the dog, but the dog was nowhere to be found. The human looked and looked until he found the dog in the corner cowering.

The human felt guilty about human the dog was treated. The human picked the scared dog and put him in the backyard setting him in a dilapidated dog house. The dog was heartbroken that the human he loved and trusted had hurt him then threw him away.

The human tried to gain the dogs trust back, but only saw the dog retreat more and more. The dog slowly got less scared of the human, but it was too late. The human spent very little time with the dog and the time the human did spend was to leave food out.

As time went on, the human and forgotten about the dog. The dog was alone again. The dog felt sadness and betrayal. One day the dog saw the human carrying a box. The dog thought his human was going to fix his dog house, but he wasn't. The human pulled a puppy from the box and started to play with the puppy. This crushed the dog seeing someone who once loved him and cared for him playing with the puppy that replaced him.

The dog got up from his dog house and walked away from the human and puppy looking back a few times. Just to see if the human noticed that he was gone.

The human never noticed and the dog left. The dog was back on the streets that he once knew. He continued to wander the streets alone until he grew frail and weary. The dog laid under the bench where the human who once loved him had found him and a single tear fell down the dog's face as he closed his eyes succumbing to weakness. The dog died and nobody noticed. The End." Dean looked up and saw an extremely angered Roman storm off as Dean wipes his tears away.

 **The End**

 **A/N: I own nothing, but the story of the street dog. I hope you liked it. Possible sequel to come.**


End file.
